Accidit
by gipsypipsy
Summary: When Oliver Queen entered Central High, he had some sort of idea of what it was going to be like. But, what he didn't expect were Barry Allen and Kara Danvers.
1. Anno uno

This was made for fellow fanfic writer, Artemis08Luna ! Happy (very early) birthday! Hope you'll enjoy this! I tried.

So this was born because I tried to be a good person. We'll see how long it takes until I lose interest. Also if you're wondering what the title means, they're all in Latin in case if you want to find out what it means. I'm sorry if it's bad, This is my first fanfic in that I've written in YEARS. And it wasn't even this fandom.

Also, find me on a03 with the same username! (except lowercase!1!)

gipsypipsy

* * *

He met Kara first. He walked into his AP science class, making sure he was in the correct class first and grabbed the papers that were on a table to the side of the door and walked in.

The walls were white with brown cabinets with glass on them so you could see through them. The big table in the front of the room had some shells as decoration and Oliver thought he had seen a stuffed crab somewhere on there.

The tables sat two people. Each one was in one of the three rows that were there. Each of the rows had five tables behind them. Oliver sat in the middle row, the second table.

He watched silently as other people walked in, a guy, some girl, a group of very loud girls. His eyes wandered up to the analog clock above the door. 10:58? He still had one more hour to go until lunch. His eyes flickered back to the door when someone walked in.

A girl. She was blonde with bright blue eyes hidden behind glasses. She was pretty like, really pretty, Oliver had to admit. She sat down at an empty table, near the front, and set her backpack down next to her chair. She looked up at the clock, pulled out a book and began to read.

No less than two minutes later the bell rang and the blonde put her book down as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class! My name is Ms. Kemmett and I will be your AP Science teacher!" Ms. Kemmett was fairly young, late 20s early 30s maybe, she had brown shoulder-length hair that shined with the light the windows provided. "Does everybody have the papers that were outside the door?"

She looked around expectingly.

The sound of chairs moving back and footsteps made Oliver turn around.

The teacher waited until everyone sat back down with the papers in front of them. "Alright, so this first paper is the syllabus, the next is the calendar for this week, I'll be giving them every week so you can stay on top of your homework, and the last paper is the Do Now, I'll be giving you guys one every day." As she explained what each paper was, she held them up.

Ms. Kemmett walked over to her desk and picked up a turquoise semi-transparent clipboard with papers on it. "Okay guys, so I made a seating char-" before she could even finish her sentence, about half of the class started groaning."-t based off of alphabetical order, when I call you, please say if your here." She then proceeded to call them and point to where they were to sit. When she would call one, she would tell the other to sit behind them, not next to them.

"Kara Danvers?" Ms. Kemmett asked.

"Here." She grabbed her things and moved over to the seat that the teacher had sat at.

Oliver waited a bit there weren't many people between the letter D and Q apparently.

"Oliver Queen?"

"Here." Oliver responded as he grabbed his backpack. He could feel the blonde's (Kara's) eyes on him as he moved over to sit next to her. As Oliver put his bag down Kara introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Kara Danvers, want to compare schedules?" She asked cheerfully.

For the first time on that day since he had stepped foot in the place that would be his "home away from home", Oliver smiled.

While Ms. Kemmett was calling the remaining half of the class for their seats, Oliver and Kara found out that they both had their lunch period together.

"Want to sit with me?" Kara asked, "I mean you don't have to! My friend has lunch that period with me too! I can sit with him. Or he can sit with us too! If you want to, if not that's fine!" She blabbed.

Oliver smiled, "Yeah, he can sit with us. What's his name?"

Kara looked relieved, "Barry Allen."

* * *

The rest of class went along smoothly. Luckily they weren't going to get homework on the first week and Oliver and Kara were thankful for that.

The two walked up the stairs together. "Isn't the cafeteria on the first floor?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, but we have time. I want to go get Barry first, then we can walk to the cafeteria." Kara responded.

"I finally get to meet the famous Barry Allen?" He asked.

Kara nodded, "Yeah, he has History before this, uh room 306 I believe?" They turned the corner, and Oliver was almost 57% his brain melted there.

What was up with these people? Why were they all so damn attractive?

The boy had soft brown hair and bright green eyes. He smiled and waved. "Hi Kara!"

Kara smiled and waved back, "Hi Barry! Look I made a friend in science!"

Oliver was completely and utterly fucked if he was going to be friends with these people

* * *

They all headed down two flights of stairs to the lunch room.

"So, are you guys going to do any sports this year?" Kara asked. "I'm probably not."

"I want to do track and cross country this year." Barry responded, "I've always been pretty good at running." As Barry finished his sentence, they had already gotten to the second floor.

"That's cool. I want to probably do archery this year."

"Archery? Why Archery?" Kara asked. "No offense though."

Oliver shrugged, "My parents always said I have great precision. They suggested I try it." At this point, they had reached the first floor.

"Uh guys, where's the cafeteria?" Barry asked, looking around.

"The left? I think? Or was it the right?"

"Well seeing as we're probably going to get lost, I'm going to start eating my lunch." Oliver started to unzip his lunch bag.

"You're a smart man Ollie."

They all giggled.


	2. Anno uno Adsumens Parabolam

**I** ' **m basing their school off my high school. It's not really a "high school" but a "college preparatory school." We have a student lounge, free periods, plus we're allowed to use laptops! Except that it's all in a WAY smaller campus and it's only one main building. (I'm currently at summer school there so almost half of the whole story is written there)The downside is, that like a college, you have to pay tuition. (But I'm not going to include that in the story. But everything else will be.)**

* * *

"I like grapes." Barry started his hand in a plastic bag with some grapes.

"Oh, can I have one?" Kara asked, already reaching for the bag.

Barry nodded, "Do you want one Ollie? Can I call you Ollie? If not it's okay! I can still call you Oliver!" A red tone dusting over his cheeks.

Oliver smiled, "Sure, the only person who called me that was my sister. I mean, she's not dead! It's just that she grew out of it. She's in 6th grade now." He popped a grape into his mouth.

"I have a sister too!" Kara exclaimed, "She's older than me though, she graduated last year. She's started college last week."

"What about you Barry? Do you have any siblings?" Oliver asked, biting into his sandwich he had packed the night before.

Barry scratched the back of his head. "Technically? No. I don't have biological siblings. But I have a friend who's basically my sister and her younger brother."

"Iris is really nice! Oh hey, look! We found the cafeteria!" Kara said, scanning the room for an empty table. "We can sit over there!" She pointed over to a semi-empty table.

* * *

After they had all settled into their seats, they had started to compare schedules.

"Oh I have English next period," said Barry. "Then, choir and then Latin." he scanned the paper containing his schedule.

Oliver glanced at his schedule as well, "I have English, study hall, and Latin"

Kara let out a small cheer. "I have choir, English, then Latin!"

"We all have Latin together!" Barry exclaimed just a bit too loudly, earning a few stares from other tables.

Kara giggled.

* * *

"Okay, we have about seven minutes," Oliver said once they had finished eating. "You know where the choir room is, right Kara?" the person in question nodded. "Well then, me and Barry can walk to English together then. See you in Latin, Kara."

"Okay then," Kara looked around to check if she got everything. She shrugged her backpack on, "Bye guys!" she waved and left the cafeteria.

The two boys watched her leave and then turned to look at each other. "Well, Ollie, let's go."

* * *

"It's room 402 right?"

"I mean yeah but there is no fourth floor in this building, we're on the highest floor," Oliver said, confusion lacing into his voice.

"Let's ask a teacher," Barry suggested.

"Wait, didn't Kara say something about that new wing that they added on the first floor that the students refer to as 'the fourth floor'?" Oliver asked.

"Well shi-"

"Language Bar!"

* * *

"Oh, we have a minute two get down two floors," Barry said.

"You said you were a good runner right?" Oliver asked.

"I mean yeah but I don't get what this has to do with anyth-."

"Hope you can vault over stairs." And with that Oliver Queen all but jumped down a half a flight of stairs.

"Oh my Go- know what," Barry began to run down the stairs while yelling, "Oliver! I said I was a runner, not a long jumper!"

* * *

Barry leaped into the room about two seconds before the bell rang. The teacher raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that this week you guys get an extra minute before counting you guys as tardy right?"

Barry turned his head slowly, "Oliver Queen, I'm going to kill you."

"That's fair."

* * *

"English wasn't all too interesting," Barry said.

"Oh yeah, I mean besides the fact that we have to read 6 chapters by tomorrow and write a 500 letter summary!"

"Wait, what?" Kara came up to them, out of breath.

"Uh, yeah we have homework on the first day." Barry answered.

Kara groaned.

"So how was choir?" Oliver asked.

"It was..." Kara paused, trying to regain her breath. "It was... exciting."

"Great, so if I don't show up to Latin, you'll know why."

Kara patted his back, "Good luck. It's on this floor, east wing"

"Well, now I have to find where study hall is."

"Actually, you get to go where ever you want actually. It's like a free period basically."

"Lucky." Barry grumbled. "Well, I have to go. See you guys in Latin!"

With that Barry Allen spun on his heel and started walking towards the choir room.

"Off to English I go. Bye Ollie." Kara proceed to walk off in the opposite direction that Barry was going.

Oliver was left alone in the hallway. He stayed there until the bell rang two minutes later.

* * *

Oliver didn't really know what he was supposed to do during this period. He had started to do the reading but really wasn't into it.

The book was boring. He was bored.

So he ended up going to the student lounge. He had gotten a bag of chips and a bottle of water from the vending machines and started walking around the school.

He passed a few teachers in the hallway. They really didn't seem to care that a student was just in the hall, hand in a chip bag, wandering the hall.

 _Guess Kara was right._ Oliver thought.

Oliver had nothing else to do, so he went to the library on the second floor.

He shook the chip bag to get the last crumbs and threw away the bag. He looked at his phone's clock. 2:03. He had 27 minutes before his last class with Barry and Kara.

He entered the library. It was quiet with a few students scattered around the room. He set himself up on a chair near an outlet so he could charge his computer and his phone connected to his computer.

He started to roam around on the internet and before he knew it, a few of the students started to get up and getting ready to leave. Oliver followed their example. 2:27.

He had just managed to get out of the stairwell onto the first floor before the bell rang. He waited for the two right outside the stairwell. The Latin classroom was with the rest of the foreign

"Hi Oliver!" He turned to his left and saw the cheerful blonde waving at him.

He smiled. "Hey Kara. You ready for Latin?"

"Yeah. We just need Barry and we can go." She responded.

Just on cue, Barry came up to them, and like Kara earlier, was out of breath. "You know what Kara," he paused to catch his breath, "you were right."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What do you guys even do?"

The two others laughed. "We played musical chairs believe it or not." Kara responded.

* * *

"Room 318 right?" Kara asked.

"Uh, no? I have 319." Barry responded.

"Wait, what? I have 317." Oliver said.

They all groaned.

* * *

"So the office just messed up all of our schedules? And none of them were even right?"

"Apparently, at least it wasn't on a different floor,"

"So why couldn't they just put 320 on there?"

"Who even knows?"

* * *

 **The whole schedule thing really once did happen to me and my friends. It was in 7th grade though and the building was way smaller.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Let me know of any errors!**


	3. Anno Duae Rursus

**Sorry, this was really late guys! I've been a bit busy as my brother's going back to school in tomorrow and I went camping last week and had no wifi. I also became sick. School for me starts in two weeks and because I procrastinate too much, I still have to do my reading.**

 **Anyways, remember in season four of Flash where Joe's considering to sell the house and it shows the doorway where Barry and Iris would compare heights and Barry used to be shorter than her but then he hit a growth spurt? Yeah, just keep that in mind.**

 **Also, due to this site's rules, I can't put the group chat format on here. The original version is on ao3. You can find the link in my bio.**

 **Once again, this is based off my high school, and we really do have a Starbucks across the street.**

Oliver knew that it would be hard making new friends, but he didn't know how hard it was to be friends with these ones.

Barry wasn't noticed easily, he was kinda short, dressed blandly, and didn't come forward to people.

And Kara was so happy _all the damn time_...

However would gladly do anything to make them happy Anything really. No doubt.

And that's why he was helping them sneak a cat out of school.

Oliver's phone rang. It was a message from Kara in the group chat they had together. All the message said was "Ollie".

Oliver responded with a question mark.

The next message came from Barry, "Help us".

Oliver got nervous, "Should I call the cops?"

Barry replied with, "What no."

"Do you need medical attention?"

Kara replied with a no.

Oliver texted. "Then what? It's lunch time and you went to the bathroom and never came back."

Kara texted back, ": just meet us in the shed outside where they keep the gym equipment and bring my backpack please."

"Please Ollie?" Barry texted.

"Fnei hope you guys won't miss too much class time."

* * *

Oliver was genuinely concerned for his friends. He walked out to the red shed and slowly opened the door. "Kara? Barry?" The two were huddled in the corner with a phone's flashlight on. "What happened?" The two turned around and then…

"Meow"

"We uh, we found a cat."

"Oh my god."

* * *

"How do you guys even find him?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Her," Kara corrected, "I went to the bathroom and looked out the window and saw the cat," Kara said. "And then I found Barry in the hallway and then we went to look for her." We didn't know what to do so we just hid in the shed out here."

"And why were you out of class Barry?"

"The teacher didn't want to see us anymore so she dismissed us ten minutes early." He replied.

"How were you let out?" Oliver questioned.

"The backdoors were unlocked. I mean we can get back in. People leave for lunch to go to Starbucks across the street so we should be fine." Kara said while patting the ginger cat. It purred.

"So what are you planning to do with her?" Oliver asked.

Barry smiled, "You ready for sneaking a cat out of the school?"

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to pay off a Starbucks employee to catsit," Oliver said. "What are you even going to do with her?"

"I'm going to take her home. I asked my parents and they were cool with it so…"

"Wow, those puppy eyes really do work." Barry remarked.

Kara laughed.

* * *

While the trio waited for the red light, Oliver asked, "So how are you going to sneak the cat in? Starbucks doesn't allow pets."

"That's why I asked you for my backpack." She then proceeded to take out a binder, notebook, and textbook and put in her sweater so it would create a cushion for the cat. "In you go Streaky."

"You already named her?!" The boys cried out.

"Yep, Streaky the cat." She zipped up the backpack and gently put it on her back. "Let's go." She picked up the stuff that was previously inside the backpack and walked across the street.

"Let's see how this will turn out."

* * *

"Excuse me? I have an order for Kara." She asked the cashier whose name tag had the name "Maura" She looked about 20 and had dark skin and long curly hair.

"What? I thought she came to drop off Streaky?" Oliver asked.

"Just watch." Was Barry's answer.

"Yeah, we're having trouble with the machine in the back. Do you want to see?"

"Sure." She then waved the two boys over.

* * *

Once the cashier had led them to the back, they had to walk through some rooms.

After what seemed like 5 doors, she lead them to an almost empty room, with a blanket, a few cardboard boxes and a plastic bucket full of water. The blanket probably used to be baby blue but was now a faded blue. The plastic bucket was bright neon green and was probably bought at the dollar store.

Kara kneeled down and put her backpack on the ground. She unzipped it and Streaky jumped out. She assessed the space and immediately jumped into a box. She let out a content purr.

"We'll check on her every 30 minutes. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you so much!" Kara said as she handed over a 10 dollar bill. "Bye Streaky! I'll come back when school's over!" She waved to Streaky and turned around to leave. "Come on guys."

* * *

"I can't believe you just did that Kara." Oliver started, "and you made me miss lunch!"

"Yeah, I had to eat my sandwich and almost got run over by a car!" Barry added.

"Sorry guys, I'll buy you something when we go pick her."

"Hold on, we?"

"Yeah!"

Cue the groaning.

* * *

 **So, this chapter was supposed to be the second chapter but then I realized I had to have a chapter that ends the school day. I think I might do like oneshots that involves them all in high school.**

 **Hope you liked and enjoyed! Let me know of any mistakes. (I seem to make those a lot).**


	4. Anno Autem Ex Con- Centu

**Author's note:**

 **So ya boy attempted romance, I have never been in a relationship, with 1 or with 2 people. And guys, I am a violinist and the violin is the only musical talent I have, I know jackshit about show choirs and I've only been in a week camp about it and I hated it. So I'm just going to bs through it and if you want, you can go watch Glee to make it up. I mean Melissa Benoist and Grant Gustin were on it. I am unoriginal by the way so, you'll see what I mean in the third part. I do not own the song btw. Also, I have no clue what the age gap is between Oliver and Thea is so I made it by 3 years. oops**

* * *

 _Chapter summary:_

 _"I'm so excited!"_

 _"Me too!"_

 _"What?"_

 _In which Oliver goes to see his puppies sing and dance and assumes things._

* * *

The library was their favorite place to be. It was quiet, had comfortable chairs, tables, but most importantly...

The holy table.

It was a circle booth with just enough room for the three of them and their backpacks.

"Congrats Bear."

Barry's face only showed confusion as Oliver raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

She flipped her laptop, it was the program sheet that was she was put in charge of making. Oliver stated reading it.

Central High presents:

Fall Freshman Show Choir Concert

Duet: Barry Allen and Kara Danvers

November 15th, 2018

Barry let out that toothy smile and Oliver felt like he was shot through the heart.

* * *

"Wait we're performing an original song?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah? Did Mr. Lucnik not tell 6th period?" Barry asked her.

Oliver snorted. "Apparently not."

"What was Mr. Lucanik on when he wrote this?! I mean come on, "And the world seems like it's gonna end-ship"? What does that even mean?" Barry cried.

Kara giggled,

"Don't laugh Kara you're performing it too." Oliver reprimanded her.

She immediately stopped, and Barry snorted.

Oliver let out a small smile but covered it before anyone could see.

* * *

"What day is it?" Oliver asked, looking up from the paper he was writing on.

"Uh," Barry looked down on his laptop. "The 15th. Wait, wasn't something important today?"

Kara spluttered, "It's the concert!"

"Oh, Oh! That's today!" Barry said in surprise. "Oh god, that's today?!" He blanched.

"How'd you forget?!" The two blondes exclaimed.

* * *

Ten minutes before the concert began, anxiety hit Barry like a truck.

"Oh my god, I'm so nervous what if I mess up? What if I trip? What if-" Barry was cut short by Kara grabbing his hand with hers.

"Hey," she said softly, "You'll be okay, you were fine when we did the rehearsal during school. If you mess up, it's okay. We're freshman, nobody expects for this to be as great as Broadway."

"10 minutes until we begin guys! Kara, Barry! Let's go over it one last time!"

Barry smiled, still slightly nervous, and squeezed Kara's hand, "Let's go kick names and take ass. Nope, that's not how it's supposed to go." His cheeks were already flushed red.

Kara giggled.

* * *

"It starts at 6:30 right?" The Thea Queen asked.

Oliver responded, "That's what Kara told m-, oh hey! Kara did add the equal signs."

Thea shot him a confused look. He pointed at the equal signs that were on the top and bottom as decorations of the program that they were handed when they walked through the auditorium doors.

"So that's what you contributed?"

"Are you disappointed? I'm not even in choir so…"

* * *

"Oliver. are you okay? Why are looking around like you're trapped?" Thea asked, concerned as she was scanning for seats.

"I'm trying to see if I can sneak backstage, Barry must have be having a breakdown right now."

"Wait,"

"What?"

"Oliver Queen, my brother Oliver Queen, is concerned for a friend?"

"I have feelings to- wait found an entrance, I'll be back, save me a seat!"

"Wha- Oliver! Get ba- know what forget it."

* * *

Oliver had thought of some weird things before but _Wow never thought I'll be doing this_ was the main thing in his head as he hid behind a coat rack, searching for Barry and Kara.

"10 minutes until we begin guys! Kara, Barry! Let's go over it one last time!"

He looked over towards the person yelling and spotted Barry and Kara.

Except…

They were holding hands…

Barry blushing and Kara smiling.

"What in the actual fuck." Oliver immediately attracted attention from the surrounding students, and stepped back, immediately knocking over a coat rack, hitting down a chair who moved a table and knocking down a person who was preparing for the performance.

"Well damn." he said, spun on his heel and ran the other way.

* * *

Thea looked up from the program and raised an eyebrow, "Why do you look like you're in shock?"

Oliver only sat down, "I think I witnessed either the beginning or end of my life? But I'm not sure?"

"What the happened?" Thea questioned, obviously worried for her older brother.

Oliver then proceeded to describe what he saw in immense detail, Thea small smile turning into a smug grin. "No way."

Oliver's face only read confusion.

"Oliver Queen, the same person who broke his arm falling down the stairs and shed zero tears, fell in love!" She was near screeching, "For two people too?!"

Oliver looked down and refused to look at her in the eye. "Keep it down."

Maybe he actually did.

* * *

The housee lights went down and the curtains that were previously down, lifted up and a man was left on stage alone. It was the guy who was yelling earlier. He looked up to see the kids who were managing the lights and made a "hurry-up" motion with his hand. The lights turned towards him quickly and Oliver could've sworn he heard a faint, "Sorry Mr. Lucanik!"

"Okay, sorry for the late start folks, we had some complications backstage."

"Oliver was that your fault?" Thea whispered harshly.

"... maybe"

The choir teacher cleared his throat. "Anyways, presenting the Freshman Show Choir!" As he finished he ran off the stage stage as the freshman ran onto stage risers, boys in from the stage left, and the girls from stage right. High-fiving as they crossed each other and the girls ending up on the left side the bleachers and broke into song and dance. Oliver could see Kara and Barry on the risers. Wearing their performance wear, for this song the boys wore a striped tee under a bomber jacket and the girls wore pastel pink dresses that ended a little above their knees.

The song was upbeat and energy filled. The students were dancing around and singing. As the song came to a close, the students struck a final pose as they ended the song.

Applause, cheering and whistling followed a few beats after the music ended.

It went like this for three more songs.

* * *

As the third song ended the students filed out stage right. The house lights still hadn't gone up though.

"Where's Kara and Barry?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Excuse me?"

"They're the duet for one of the songs. They still haven't come out though."

"Wait there are people on stage now."

There was a group, mixed between girls and boys, pushing a piano. They set it in the back of the stage turned a bit so the player could see the audience. After the group exited the stage, another boy walked on. He sat down on the piano bench and arranged his suit and dragged his hands across the piano.

"At times like these, when life is…"

* * *

Cheering and applauding ensured after the harmony between Kara and Barry ended. Oliver wanted to cry from how far the two had come.

Barry had been so shy, never able to look a stranger in the eye before he really got to know them.

And Kara would only act in kindness for others and nothing for herself.

And thus Oliver was the one to stand and cheer. Others joined in.

And Barry's and Kara's smiles made it totally worth it.


End file.
